Brotherly comfort
by training to be a fangirl
Summary: Haley had enough of Malfoy making fun of her because of the dementors. Surprisingly it was Neville who came to comfort her. FemHarry/Neville friendship.


Hello people of fanfiction! So I had the worst writers block and I couldn't get anything done. I said I was going to do Bill next and I promised a reader to do a sequel to Halloween, but sorry I couldn't do it. I'm still trying though.

This is not my best story so forgive for that. And if you have a better title tell me haha.

On another note this is over 1k words!Whoohoo! I did it lol.

I own nothing.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Haley was pissed off. Malfoy and his goons were going to drive her mad with their attitude.

So what if she fainted on the train? Haley wasn't stupid and she searched in the library for the dementors. She knew they made her live her worst memory and it broke her heart when she realised it was her mom screaming, begging Voldemort to spare her little girl's life.

Haley heard the last words of her mom. She was protecting her.

It wasn't fair how everyone made fun of her for hearing such an awful thing.

Haley tried her best to ignore Malfoy and the rest of the Slythirens on her way to the great Hall, and so far she was successful. She was in the middle of the hall ready to sit, when she heard Malfoy say,

"Dementors behind you! Why don't you run to mummy and daddy, Potter? Oh, I forgot you don't have parents," the last line was said so sarcastically, it hurt physically. Haley's heart ached and she turned around to face Malfoy.

Nothing from that pain showed on her face. Her eyes were cold as she glared at him. The hall was silent as everyone witnessed what the blond Slythiren said.

And suddenly, Haley's hand made contact with Malfoy's cheek in a harsh slap. The sound of it rang in the silence and no one dared to say a thing.

"Don't you ever dare talking about my parents." Her voice was cold and made people around her shiver. It was barely a whisper, but everyone heard.

"They worth more than your entire family combined, so you better not mention them. Unless you would like to face the consequences," she leaned towards the pale boy and whispered the last sentence in his ear with her wand pointed at his neck. He gulped, saying nothing at all.

Haley gave another glare, cold enough to chill her fellow students to the bones. She walked out of the hall, her head held high. No one (not even the professors) had the bravery to stop her.

Haley kept walking till she reached green house 3. It was her favourite hiding place since last year. No one came here unless for class. If you exclude Neville that is.

She sat in a corner surrounded by all types of flowers. She let her tears break free and slide down her face. Sadness overwhelmed her as she sobbed in her hands. It was too much for her to take.

She was an orphan and she couldn't remember her parents no matter how much she wanted, yet somehow, fate was so cruel to let their screams to be her memory of them. What did I do to deserve this? She whispered to herself.

Between her thoughts and broken sobs, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming closer to her. Haley felt someone sitting next to her. A set of arms surrounded her and she flinched away slightly.

She raised her head to find that it was Neville who came in. She looked at him, confusion clear in her eyes. She couldn't find her voice to ask.

"I knew you would come here. I've seen you around a couple of times," Neville said softly.

"Why did you come then?" her voice was hoarse due to her crying. The boy's only respond was tightening his arms around her.

"I know how you feel. You hear the night your parents were murdered when you get near a dementor, don't you?" his voice was still soft and a hint of concern made its way to his expression.

"How...?" Haley couldn't even continue with the question. She didn't tell anyone. Not even Ron and Hermione.

"I hear my parents too," he said in a whisper. The green eyed witch looked up to him in shock.

"They were tortured into insanity by Voldemort's followers- death eaters. They wanted information, and used an unforgivable curse to torture them. I was in a different room in my crib and I heard their screams," Neville said in a choked tune, as if fighting tears.

Haley gaped at him for a few seconds, before hugging him fiercely tears running down her cheeks .

"You're right, I do hear my mum and dad. Dad protected mum, and tried to hold Voldemort back. Mum begged Voldemort spare my life," Haley told the blond boy. She felt better as she told him, like a burden was taken off her shoulders.

The two of suffering teens sat each others arms for hours, ignoring every class they were supposed to go or any attempt to tell anyone where they were.

It was time for curfew when they got up and dusted their clothes. Haley gave Neville one final hug and kissed his cheek. No words were said not that they were needed.

Neville held her hand and they both walked from the green house. They reached the Gryffindor Tower in no time and stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait for a few minutes.

"I want you to tell when you feel bad or need a talk. Really anytime you need someone, come and find me okay?" Neville told Haley in a serious tone and she smiled slightly.

"You too, Neville. Thank you,"

Haley muttered the password and entered the common Room, the blond boy following. She was immediately swept into a hug by George, followed by Fred and Ron. Hermione stood behind them and gave her a bone crushing Hug. As did her fellow quiddich teammates.

"We were so worried! Where were you?" George asked frantically.

"In the school, where else?" she answered sarcastically. On his playful glare, Haley smiled.

"Don't worry. I was with Neville," she shared a look with said boy and winked at him. George's expression was priceless. His eyes wide and his jaw hanging open. He looked at her, then at Neville and to Haley again.

The entire room shook with laughter. It felt really good.

"Hey Potter, nice slap in the hall. You think we could get part 2 of it?" an older student asked causing new waves of laughter.

"Why not?" Haley asked with a wicked smile. Cheers filled the room and she felt much better. She loved her housemates.


End file.
